


and left a mark on your heart

by Madelin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I promise, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Post S8, These boys really like each other, mentioned allurance, pining Keith and pining Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelin/pseuds/Madelin
Summary: “Hey,” he whispered. “What’s wrong? Talk to me, man.”Keith took in a deep, shuddering breath before turning his dark eyes, a color Lance still could not decide on, back on him. His eyes held many emotions that Lance couldn’t read.“God, Lance. Don’t you have any idea what you do to me?”He inhaled sharply. He looked away then. “Keith.”[or where Lance wanted Allura to be his first love but he needs Keith to be his last]





	and left a mark on your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Healing Hands by Conrad Sewell. 
> 
> First fanfic on ao3 (well anywhere) but I promise to honor our favorite boys. 
> 
> I was so hurt by s8. I felt depressed for days. There were moments I liked, most I didn’t. But I think they all deserve to be happy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance knocked on the door. The 22 year old was excited to see his close friend. He jittered excitedly. 

The door opened and Lance smiled at Krolia. “Hello, Mrs. Kogane! Is Keith home? I wanted to play some video games with him.” I wanted to see him now that he is officially staying home went unsaid between them. 

Krolia smiled fondly before softly laughing. “He’s in the back. He and Shiro were practicing their martial arts but Shiro left a few minutes ago to visit Adam with Curtis so he should be free.” She moved to the side. “Head on out.”

Lance beamed. “Thanks, Mrs. Kogane.”

“Lance! How many times do I have to tell you? Krolia, please.”

Lance laughed. “Yes ma’am.”

Lance heard Krolia’s rough chuckle as he padded back to the porch where he knew Keith would be practicing. 

Kosmo happily yapped at him when he saw Lance walk up to the glass door. His tail wagged and he began to bark. 

Keith turned and looked through the glass to see Lance and beamed. “Hey, Lance! What’s up,” he asked once he opened the door. 

“I thought maybe we could play some video games.” Lance noticed that Keith was still wearing his under-armor. “You still practicing?”

Keith nodded, fixing his ponytail. His face was a bit red still. Then, he stretched his arms over his legs and held the position. He then leaned back on his back and pushed his legs up and held his back. 

Lance counted to 20 before Keith moved to a sitting position. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at his best friend. 

Keith smirked at him. “You aren’t wearing your work out clothes.”

Lance frowned. “Uh, yeah. I’m not working out. I came for video games.”

Keith laughed. “Ok, ok.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his water. “Let me change and then we’ll play.”

Lance smiled. “Good. I don’t want to hang with a nasty, sweaty Akira Keith Kogane.”

“Hardy har har, Leandro.”

Lance just smiled. Keith blinked before looking away, his face an even darker red. 

*

Keith and Lance were at the end of their rope. Shouting offenses at one another, lightly shoving and trying to distract the other. 

“You are going down, Kogane.”

“Fuck off, McClain.”

Lance furiously pushed the buttons, even moving his body around to try and get a different—better—vantage point. 

Video games meant war. 

“Yes!” Keith groaned as Lance jumped up and began to shake his hips. “I won. I won. Lance is the winner ‘cause Keith lost.”

The Japanese boy frowned. “That doesn’t even rhyme.”

The brunette pouted before pointing an accusatory finger at Keith. “It is a work in progress and you are a sore loser.”

Keith snorted. “Right.” He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, making him yelp. The boy tumbled into Keith’s lap. “Are you sure you aren’t just a sore winner?”

Lance gulped noisily. He knew for sure Keith must have heard him with the lesser space between them. He also knew that Keith must hear his crazy beating heart, which was pounding in his ears. He knew Keith must’ve observed his obvious red cheeks. And by the way Keith followed his tongue when it licked his lips, he knew Keith had spotted that, as well. 

“Maybe,” Lance whispered.

Keith broke eye contact. He glanced away, his arms tightened around Lance’s hips. Lance looked at him as he tried to put himself back together. 

Lance reached up with his dark, tan hands and softly cupped Keith’s pale cheeks, which flushed at his touch. He delicately pushed his forehead against Keith’s own. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “What’s wrong? Talk to me, man.”

Keith took in a deep, shuddering breath before turning his dark eyes, a color Lance still could not decide on, back on him. His eyes held many emotions that Lance couldn’t read. 

“God, Lance. Don’t you have any idea what you do to me?”

He inhaled sharply. He looked away then. “Keith.”

Keith shook his head. “I know. You’re not ready for a relationship so soon.” He sighed, disappointed. “I understand. I am not trying to push you to move on too fast. I know how important she was to you, and I know how much you love her.”

Lance sighed then too. He moved his hands from Keith’s cheeks to his shoulders. He took in a deep breath before making eye contact with Keith, once more. “You are right. I do love her. That will never change. One can not just forget their first love.”

Keith searched his blue eyes before nodding. He began to pull away but Lance caught his hands, holding them to his waist. He placed his own hand back on Keith, cupping his neck. 

“However, just because she was my first love does not mean she would be my last. Allura meant the world—the universe to me. That will never change. But I know she would want me to move on. I know she would want me to be happy.”

Keith looked hopeful and slowly began to smile. “So?”

The Cuban boy smiled shyly, his Altean marks lighting up. “So. Would you like to go out with me?”

Keith beamed and laughed excitedly. “Yes! A million times yes.” He leaned forward, his lips brushing Lance’s before he stopped. He quickly sobered. “Can I... Can I kiss you?”

Lance gasped softly. His lips lifted into a bright smile. One that had been rare to see for so long but had once again been found by the beautiful boy in front of him. “Yes.”

Keith pressed his chapped lips against Lance’s moisturized ones. He slowly kissed him. And when he turned his head to the side slightly, Lance saw stars. 

*

Lance felt rejuvenated. He felt brand new. He felt as if he had been reborn (again) at this very moment. 

When Keith carefully pulled away after what felt like hours of soft pecks and hard kisses, just breaching making out,  
Lance breathed out shakily. His emotions swirled around him. He expected to feel some type of guilt. As if he was cheating on Allura or something else entirely stupid. He didn’t, though. No, Lance felt perfectly content and he felt loved. Like he was needed by someone. 

Keith’s own breath mingled with his own. Lance opened his eyes at a pace that seemed snail like. His eyes immediately locked with Keith’s. At the moment they were a dark and dreamy purple. 

“Was that ok,” Keith whispered softly. So softly. It was almost like he was afraid too much noise would break the weird bubble surrounding them. 

Lance’s lips quirked. He pecked Keith again. He didn’t think he could stop now. “That was...amazing.”

“Amazing?”

“Yes,” they were still whispering. Lance would have found it comical but his heart and body had turned to mush. He was too happy to really feel any bad, rushing emotions. 

Lance couldn’t believe he’d turned so soft. 

Keith cupped Lance’s cheek gingerly. Lance almost felt like glass in Keith’s hands from how the boy handled him. But Lance didn’t feel fragile in Keith’s hands. Keith had never treated Lance like he was breakable, which was another reason Lance liked Keith so much. 

He didn’t walk on eggshells, trying to prevent hurting him. 

Keith just treated Lance like Lance. 

Keith pressed lingered kisses to his Altean marks. “Are you ok?”

Lance smiled. That settled it. Keith was the kindest, most caring person he knew. Keith really would kiss Lance and ask if he was ok. He asked because he knew how Lance felt. He knew that he would always love Allura and he knew he wouldn’t ever be able to replace her. But he had to know that this thing that was slowly evolving into a relationship was alright with Lance. 

And it was. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hands that still cupped his tan cheeks and looked into his eyes. “Keith, I’m ok. And you are slowly making me happy again.”

Keith finally looked into his big blue orbs. He seemed surprised. “This—me? I am making you happy?”

Lance nodded. He looked away for a moment, suddenly nervous for a completely different reason. “Keith, I don’t think I ever told you, but I did have feelings for you before Allura and I started dating. And I know it probably isn’t fair to tell you that, but I want to. I want you to know that I liked you when we were ‘rivals’ and I like you now.” He looked at Keith, now, confident. “I don’t want to deny my feelings anymore. Allura would want me to be happy and you make me happy.”

Keith had his mouth agape before pushing his lips against his. “God, Lance. I’ve liked you for so long.” Another kiss. “I didn’t think it would ever happen and that was ok.” A kiss to his blue marks. “As long as you were happy, and the princess made you happy.” A kiss to his jaw. “Now, if you’d let me,” a press of chapped lips to his neck and back up. “I want to make you happy. Not as your first love, I could never replace her, but as your last.”

Lance leaned back. He took a moment to compose himself, his mind a puddle of goo and his body not much better. 

He slowly began to nod. “Yes.”

Keith smiled. “Yes?”

Lance beamed. He nodded again. “Yes!” He laughed. “I want to be your last, too. I want to wake up next to you every morning and take you on dates in the afternoon before worshiping you at night.”

Keith blushed brightly at Lance’s passionate words. 

Lance paused and then shook his head. “No. I don’t want that. I need it.” He pushed his forehead against Keith’s. “I need you.” 

“I need you, too, Leandro.”

Lance giggled. “God, when did we get so fucking cheesy?” He began to peck kisses on Keith’s pale face and whisper sweet nothings in Spanish into his ears. 

*

Eventually, Lance had to leave. And he felt supremely disoriented when he walked to the door. The world felt turned upside down. He knew he wasn’t walking straight, his mind lost in the stars, stuck on the familiar red and blue. 

He turned around when he walked out the door. Keith leaned on the doorway and Lance could tell by the rubbing of his thumb to index finger that he was out of it, too. 

He played with his ruffled ponytail which was incredibly messy. Most likely the Cuban boy’s fault. 

Keith smiled at Lance. “So?”

Lance raised his eyes brows in question. 

Keith cleared his throat, cheeks pink. “Where, uh, did you want to go for our first date?”

Lance blinked before he beamed. “Our first date?”

Keith seemed to question himself and started to stutter. “Did you... Did you not, er, want to go on a, uh, a date?”

“I do.”

“Ok.” Keith rubbed his neck, sheepish. “Do you have any places in mind?”

Lance thought about it. “Yes. A thousand places.”

Keith’s kaleidoscope eyes widened, his cheeks red now. He then smirked. “Lover boy Lance.”

Lance smirked in return. “You know it babe.”

Keith was about to respond before Lance got a call from his phone. 

“That’s my mamá. I have to head out now.”

Keith nodded, clearly disappointed. “Ok.”

Lance sighed before leaning in. He grabbed his hand. “How about you call me tonight? We will plan the most awesome first date.”

“Deal.”

Lance kissed Keith’s scar and moved to his lips. “Later, samurai.”

“See you, sharpshooter.”

Lance went home feeling much happier than he had in so long. He and Keith knew that Allura would always be a part of him. She would always be his first love. 

But Keith would be his last.


End file.
